Fact - The Pirates Are Out to Get You (Alternate variant)
2002-2014 Nicknames: "The Devil of Anti-Piracy II", "The Pirates are out to get you" Bumper: We start off with a scene where a man is seen heating something in a fire. The camera then changes its angle to point at the fire, and what has been heated is removed by the man. The camera then suddenly changes angles again to show us that he had been frying an metal branding X. He shows a hot red X to us. The camera suddenly changes angles once again to reveal a treasury of videocassettes. The camera then suddenly changes again to the flaming red X as the man moves it away from the camera. The camera then suddenly changes to the treasury of videocassettes, which now has the flaming red X with its fork attached to it being lowered. Then, there is a very large explosion, which dies down to reveal the treasury of videocassettes now destroyed. We then fade to a view of the man himself grinning with the camera, which zooms in suddenly. The camera then suddenly changes to another view of the fire, which is now frying another flaming red X. The camera suddenly changes to a view of the man, who is removing the flaming red X and setting it someplace else. Then, there is another very large explosion, which dies down to reveal a stash of compact discs now destroyed. The camera then again suddenly changes to another view of the man with flames reflecting in his eyes, and another sudden zoom in. The camera then suddenly changes again, and the scene before the first explosion plays. Then, there is a third very large explosion, which dies down to reveal a stash of other things now destroyed. We then fade into a view of a water bucket with the camera. The flaming red X is placed in that bucket of water, and suddenly, a huge amount of steam comes pouring out from the bucket. The flaming red X is removed to reveal that it had been changed to what appears to be the copyright symbol.The copyright symbol is then moved away from the water bucket, in which the camera then suddenly changes to another view. Once the copyright symbol is in a comfortable spot, it then turns white and lights itself on fire. The clip then burns up to reveal a white background, the copyright symbol changes colours from white to sky blue, and two pieces of filmstrip come in from the left and right sides of the screen (one on the left and one on the right) The one on the left has the letters "F" and "A". The one on the right has the letter "T". The completed word zooms out, and the same letters, but in standard black and the normal "C" is added, appear above the word. Some more letters appear after the words to reveal the phrase "FEDERATION AGAINST COPYRIGHT THEFT". "HOTLINE" then appears below the word "FACT" in the same colour as the copyright symbol. They both then move upwards, and "HOTLINE" then turns yellow and lights itself on fire. "020 8568 6646 (UK)" then appears along with "(01) 882 8565 (EIRE)", then appears along with The "AFVSO (Australia) Freecall 1800 251 996" fades in along with "NZFVSO (New Zealand) Freecall 0800 275002", then appears along with "EKFVSO (El Kadsre) Freecall 0800 284 183" below "HOTLINE". A flame then appears at the bottom of the screen, wiping out the completed bumper. When the flame has finished wiping out the bumper, the bumper itself then disappears off the top of the screen. FX/SFX: Live action and CGI, The man destroying many items with an X, then the fading in of the Hotline numbers, The flame wiping out the bumper. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Some scary music is playing in the background along with three explosions as a man says "The pirates are out to get you. Don’t let them brand you with their mark. Piracy funds organised crime and will destroy our film and video industry. Piracy costs jobs and will destroy our music and publishing industry. Piracy funds terrorism and will destroy our development and your future enjoyment. Don’t touch the hot stuff. Cool is copyright. Copyright is a matter of fact" Then a different man says "If you have any knowledge about the manufacture sale or counterfeit videos or related software, please call our UK Hotline on 020 8568 double 646 or in the Republic of Ireland 01 double 82 8565. In Australia, You should call the Australian Film and Video Security Office on 18 hundred 251 double 96 or for New Zealand, The New Zealand Film and Video Security Office on 08 hundred 275 double 02, In El Kadsre, You should call the El Kadsreian Film and Video Security Office on 08 hundred 284 183. Your support will help end the distribution of poor quality products" Then the same man at the start concludes "Don't let the pirates burn a hole in your pocket" as the explosion sets off as the flame wipes out the bumper. Availability: Seen on either the beginning or at the end of VHS tapes/DVDs/VCDs/Blu-ray in the El Kadsre. This can be seen on many releases by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, DreamWorks Home Entertainment, MGM Home Entertainment, RGN Home Entertainment and other home video companies. Category:2002 Category:Anti-Piracy Category:El Kadsre Category:Home entertaniment Category:CLG logos Category:2000s